


Just Rewards

by ShadowDancer (Xocoatldreams)



Series: Angelus' Folly [4]
Category: BtVS - Fandom
Genre: F/M, GFY, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-01
Updated: 2008-08-01
Packaged: 2017-11-03 20:42:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/385721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xocoatldreams/pseuds/ShadowDancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angelus learns to endure his rewards</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Rewards

Xander stared down at the pale body, made even paler by the blood smeared across the sheets. He lifted a hand and traced down the long back and across the broad shoulders. He had spent the past two hours working the body over, listening to its owner’s cries of pain and passion. Now both he and his demon counterpart were sated and Xander was content to just lounge on the bed.

“Why?” The whispered word reached his ears softly and he paused his hand’s journey for a moment.

“Why what, Angelus?” he asked. “Why are you still alive? Why are we fucking you raw every night? Or why did I allow a demon to have my body?”

Angelus turned his head to meet Xander’s eyes. “I wasn’t joking when I named you a White Knight,” he said softly. “Of all of you, you were the last I thought would turn.”

Xander smiled sadly. "There’s a lot you don’t know about me,” he chided quietly. “In a way you were right. I was a White Knight, but only for a select few.”

“Buffy and Willow.”

“And Cordelia,” added Xander. “But Buffy’s dead. You know that. Cordy’s turned, she’s a very scary vamp now.”

“And Willow?” Angelus asked.

“I’ve always had a dark side,” Xander said quietly. “My parents weren’t the best. Not abusive, really, just neglectful. There were two people that kept me on the side of good: Willow and Jesse. But Jesse got vamped and I killed him.” Angelus shuddered at the emptiness in Xander’s voice. “And Willow. My Wills. My reason for not just losing it and doing something really fucked up.”

“What happened?”

“What do you think would happen to a novice witch on an open hellmouth? A witch that had the power to close said hellmouth?” Xander asked sharply. Angelus looked away. “Exactly. They made her death last for days as a warning to others who might attempt the same. After that, there was nothing holding me back. When I felt Abreth approach me, I agreed to host him. We made a deal, for now we have pretty much equal control and in a few years we’ll merge fully.”

They were silent for a while, Xander still tracing the muscles of Angelus’ back, occasionally teasing the sensitive flesh of his tattoo. Finally, Xander rolled Angelus over, staring down into dark eyes.

“Why haven’t you gone back to your cell?” he asked curiously. “Normally you flee as soon as we’re finished.”

Angelus was glad that as a vampire he couldn’t blush. “Didn’t want to go,” he mumbled.

“Is that so?” a wicked grin stretched over Xander’s lips. “Have you started to enjoy your ravishment? Do you like what we do?”

“Yes,” Angelus answered truthfully, arching into the hands that were now stroking down his chest.

“Abreth was wondering how long that would take,” the young man laughed. “Right now though, it’s just me and you. Do you have a problem with that? With the slayer’s tag-along fucking you?”

Shaking his head, Angelus reared up and pressed his lips against Xander, dominating the kiss until the younger man took control. Xander pushed him down, stretching his thinner body over Angelus’ broad one. Neither’s hands were idle as they kissed, fingers found sensitive spots, tweaking and stroking until both were harder than they thought was possible.

Xander pulled back, breathing harshly. “Gonna fuck you,” he murmured, pushing Angelus’ legs apart.

The vampire moaned his agreement and arched his hips off the bed, offering himself to Xander. Dark eyes stared down at him a moment, a question shining in them. Angelus wasn’t sure what Xander was asking but he understood as the young man reached over a grabbed a small bottle of lube from the side table. He was thankful as Xander slicked up a few fingers and quickly prepared him. He had healed from their earlier, lubeless, jaunt and was not looking forward to that sort of pain.

Xander roughly pulled his fingers out of Angelus’ grasping hole and got into position, pressing the swollen head of his cock against the stretched muscle. He thrust in, one smooth motion, not stopping until his hips were firmly cradled in the vee of Angelus’ legs. Not pausing, he pulled back out and stroked back in, moving hard and fast. Beneath him, Angelus moan, reaching up to grasp at Xander’s shoulders to pull him down for a hard kiss. They moved together, moans, groans and whimpers filling the air as they both raced toward that perfect pleasure. Xander ripped his mouth off of Angelus’ and buried his face in the vampire’s neck, biting down hard. Angelus came with a load cry, the heat and feel of Xander in him combined with the pain/pleasure of the bit threw him over the edge of pleasure. Xander continued thrusting, his teeth still locked in the flesh of Angelus’ neck. Minutes later he came with a groan, his rhythm breaking up as his orgasm rolled over him. With a sigh he collapsed against Angelus; trying to catch his breath.

“You're staying the night,” Xander spoke softly into Angelus’ ear. “And if you’re good, you can spend every night here.”

Shivering Angelus nodded and wrapped his arms around the warm body on top of him. He was beginning to like his new life and his reward.

 

 


End file.
